A new adventurethe
by GhostWriter765
Summary: The decendents of the fairy tail guild finally return to the guild and go on wild adventures
1. Begging of A New Adventure

It's been 11 years since Natsu and many members of Fairy Tail died trying to defeat Acnologia. Ever since then Fairy Tail has been a shell of its old self.

Laxus managed to live threw that terrible day along with Lucy and Gray. Makarov the former guild leader died 2 years after Fairy Tail killed Acnologia due to a broken heart after seeing so many of his children being murder.

Fairy Tail dropped down to the weakest guild in Magnolia. Now the only thing the guild is known for is once having the greatest dragon slayer in history, Natsu Dragneel.

But that was all about to change because 3 dragon slayers were heading to Fairy Tail to hopefully join. They were Marukosu Miramontes a metal dragon slayer,Misheru Marutinesu an ice dragon slayer, and Irene Flores a fire dragon slayer.Marukosu is 12,Irene is 11,and Misheru is 11. As they all arrived at the Fairy Tail guild hall they saw Laxus blasting bolts of lightning at cardboard cut outs of Acnologia. Laxus changed over the years. He now wears a red ripped up coat in memory of Natsu.

Laxus seen them all arriving. "What do you brats want?" Laxus asked them not bothering to look at them. Marukosu walked up. "We would like to join Fairy Tail." "Just because my old gramps let kids like you join, doesn't mean I will." "Now come on just give the kids a shot." An unfamiliar voice said as the person walked out of the guild hall.

Lucy walked up to them. She no longer carried any keys after all of her celestial spirits died in the fight versus Acnologia. She now is a second generation shadow dragon slayer. she now wears a pair of black ripped pants, a black crop top, and a black cloak.

"So how about we test their strengths first." "Fine. Get ready to fight you little brats." They all got into a battle stance. "I'll handle this alone." "That's fine with me." Lucy stepped back to watch. "So which one of you brats are gonna attack first. Misheru stepped up . "Ice dragon roar." "Lighting dragon armor." The roar hit him head on. When the ice cleared Laxus was gone. They all turned back to see him. He swung his fist at Misheru. "Iron dragon hard fist!" Marukosu clashed fist with Laxus. "Fire dragon iron fist!" Irene hit Laxus square in the chest. Laxus didn't move at all. "Ice dragon cannon!" Misheru shot a ball of ice at Laxus and it hit him in the face but he still didn't move. "Iron dragon mace!" Marukosu swung his mace at Laxus and hit him in the ribs. Laxus just looked at all of them. "Lighting dragon shock wave." A giant shock of electricity went through all of them knocking them unconscious. "I think we're done here."

Laxus and Lucy saw potential in the kids. Gray and Lucy carried them to the inferior while Laxus continued to train.


	2. A New Found Power

Laxus was feeling a little guilty for going so hard on the new kids. He decided he should pay them a visit and say sorry. As he entered the kid's room, he felt a small buzz in the air. He looked around for a bit but couldn't find what was causing the buzzing. Laxus finally gave up and just decided to check on the kids. He walked over to them and felt the buzzing becoming slightly stronger. Once he finally reached them he could the little electricity coursing through there body. He tried to absorb the electricity from their body. He was successful in absorbing the electricity from everyone but Irene. He stared at her confused. He grabbed her hand to try and absorb the lighting again. He was surprised when he was shocked in return. He decided that he wasn't going to figure out what was going on so he just decided to leave and get some rest.

 **(2 Hours Later)**

Marukosu and Irene finally had woken up while Michelle decided that she needed more sleep. Marukosu and Irene left their room and headed to the bar hoping they had something to drink. Once they were seated and ordered some food Irene just stared at her hands and turned to Marukosu to ask him something. "Hey Marukosu, do you feel jittery?" "Nope why?" "Cause I do and I don't know why." "Meh. It's probably just because of that move Laxus moved on us. I'm sure your ok." "Yea your probably right." They finally got their food and ate in a peaceful silence. That was until Marukosu thought it would be a good idea to start poking Irene. "What the hell are you doing." "Easy. I'm entertaining myself silly." "Well quit it. Your starting to get annoying." "Nah I'm good." Marukosu continued to poke Irene and she was getting more and more annoyed every second. Irene finally had enough. "I told you to stop!" Irene pushed Marukosu as hard as she could. When Irene's hand made contact with Marukosu's chest, there was a burst of electricity. Marukosu fell to the ground screaming in pain while trying to take off the shirt that was now burnt from where Irene's hands had been. Irene just stared in complete shock. Misheru came outside rubbing her eyes. "Can you guys please keep it down." Misheru finally opened her eyes to see Marukosu trying to rip off his shirt while there were nasty burn marks on his chest. Misheru rushed to him but Laxus and got to him first. "What happened?" "I-I-I don't know? I-I-I j-just pushed him." Laxus quickly ripped off Marukosu's shirt and rushed him to the infirmary. Irene and Misheru stood outside waiting for him.

Laxus finally came out. "How is he?" Both girls asked in unison. "He'll be okay. It just might leave a little scaring." Irene looked down in shame for hurting her friend. "So what happened?" Irene slowly lifted her head. "He kept poking me and I got annoyed. So I pushed him. But when I did electricity came out of my hands and burned him." "Hmm so now it makes sense." "What makes sense." "Well, I went to go visit you kids, while you were all still sleeping and all three of you still had some of my electriy in you. I was able to absorb it out of Marukosu and Misheru but not you Irene." "So what does that mean?" "Well Irene, it means your now a second generation Electric Dragon Slayer." "r-r-really?" "Yes. And it also means I will now be teaching you how to control that power." Both Irene and Misheru just stared at Laxus in shock.


	3. The Training Begins

"Irene was currently trying to balance on a log in the middle of an ice cold lake. Irene fell back into the water and quickly grabbed the log and pulled her self back up. "Ugh! Why the fuck am I doing this!" "How are you feeling right?" "Pissed off! You have me in the middle of a freezing lake!" "The reason you're in here is simple. The only way to control your lighting is by controlling your emotions." "I don't get it?" "Lighting one of the most unpredictable things. Your emotions are just as unpredictable since they can change on a whim. You see, your emotions are connected to your ability to control your lighting. I bet you didn't even notice you were sending small waves of your lighting into the water from all of your frustration." Irene looked around and noticed all the dead fish floating around her. "Oh." "Well, I think you've had enough of that today. Hurry up and get out so we can continue your training." Irene swam to shore and began looking for her towel. "Wheres my towel?" "You won't be needing it." "And why the hell is that?" "Simple. You'll be running laps around the guild hall, so you'll dry off by the natural heat." "You got to be kidding me." "Not a chance. Now get to it, you still have 100 laps to go." Irene just stared at him in complete shock. "Well, what are you waiting for." "Ugh!" Irene started her laps.  
Laxus came walking in the guild with Irene in her arms. "So how'd she do Laxus." "Honestly Gray. She far passed all of my expectations." "That good." "Yes, that good." "You know Laxus our kids won't like knowing we took on some random kids as students." "Wait. We?" "Yup. That girl Misheru came begging for training after she saw you training Irene." "Wow. So hows that going." "Pretty good. She's no prodigy but she's learning pretty quick." "Well, it looks like FairyTails future is going to be exciting." "Got that right." "Ok well, I'm going to get her to her room." "Alright." Laxus carried Irene to her room and stopped at the front of the door. He slowly opened the door. Upon opening the door he seen Misheru peacefully sleeping while Marukosu was on the floor doing push-ups. Laxus put Irene in her bed and walked over to Marukosu. "What the hell are you doing? You're supposed to be on bed rest." "What does it look like old man. I'm training. Misheru and Irene already started and ill be damned if I let those two pass me up." Laxus just sighed. He chopped Maurkosu in the neck successfully knocking him out. He picked up Marukosu, careful not to touch his chest and laid him on his bed. Laxus just smiled knowing that things really were going to get a lot more exciting in Fairy Tail. Laxus left the room.


End file.
